Sekiraku
by Xelrina
Summary: RED. Why should I pay for the sins I did not commit?
1. Chapter 1

Sekiraku

Disclaimer: I do not own TK, except for the characters I create.

Page 1

How long has it been? A year? Two? Or three?

Even when Keiki recited the statistics to her, she still found it hard to swallow the fact that she had remained within the shores of the Twelve Kingdoms for 10 years. Initially when she started out as an empress, she vowed to return to her homeland every once a year to make sure she still has that connection, that desire to return home. Nevertheless, time flew. The memory of herself claiming her throne was still fresh in her mind; unfading. It was as if the said memory occurred just yesterday. Yet as she watched her mortal allies age, it dawned on her subconscious mind that she would continue to live even as they disappear from the surface of the world.

Perhaps that was why some emperors and empresses distanced themselves from the common folks. Save for En-o, who seemed unperturbed by his age. Or maybe 500 years was enough time for him to practice to overlook that detail.

Speaking of allies and friends, Youko had not seen Suzu or Shoukei since their last collaboration. But she did receive an unofficial letter saying that Suzu was well taken cared of by the local empress. Youko was slightly disappointed, naturally, that Suzu had not shown any desire to return to Kei or to contact her. However, if that was her choice, then Youko could do nothing about it. It was better with Shoukei though, since the former princess had chosen to stay in En with Rakushun. And due to her experience in the court and politics, En-o had extended his generosity to sponsor the girl to take the Imperial Exam as well. Through the bird and from the occasional visits from Enki, Youko was glad to know that both of her friends were doing pretty well within the court.

She was envious of them, she realized. Yes, of Asano too.

The general situation now somehow made her feelings insignificant, as if she did not matter. She had finally acquired a firm grasp on her authority as a ruler, Keiki was pretty satisfied with her current progess, and her friends were happy. Her country's economy was slowly, but steadily picking up. International relations between countries were not as bad. And of course, some of her ministers were slowly accepting (if not grudgingly) her capabilities as a ruler. So far, Youko had fulfilled her part as an empress.

But the rest of the world seemed to have failed her.

If Youko had known that becoming an empress would reduce her to this state, she probably should have screwed heaven and just return to Japan.

Wouldn't she like that?

--------------------------

Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sekiraku

Disclaimer: I do not own TK except for the characters I create. And of course the plot too.

Page2

When she made sure nobody was watching, the empress of Kei quickly stuck two manicured fingers into her elaborately done hair and scratched her irritated skull.

The long hours her thick tresses had to endure, being bundled and pinned to each other was hard to bear. Each morning, Youko's personal servant would come into her private chambers to help her with her hair and make-up, much to her disdain. The empress of Kei had proposed, one day, that her make-up and accessories should be minimal to avoid discomfort and distraction. However, Keiki had rebuffed her suggestion, saying that a ruler should appear regal at all times. Delegates from neighboring countries dropped by frequently, and if a ruler appeared on court or any other places for instance, in a casual or disheveled manner, it would reflect badly on the country's national image.

Using the other hand to press down on her hair, Youko removed her fingers carefully as possible so as not to pluck on any strand of hair.

The crimson haired empress bit back an exhausted sigh, and leaned on the bleached wall behind her. The daily court session was long over and Youko had been hiding in her private chambers since then. She was usually not accustomed to pull such a silly stunt, but this was one of the few chances to take a breather when Keiki was not in the country. Imagine the silent displeasure she would incur should the holy beast of Kei found out. Looking out of the window to see the ferocious red sun setting, she could only wonder how much time she had spent away from her duties today. Although shirking responsibilities was not her style, the immortalized empress found that she did not want to leave just yet. The fiery, but dying sunlight that filtered into her chambers was casting gloomy shadows all over the place, painting an analogous scene before her eyes. The only thing that was in contrast was her forest green eyes. They glowed despite the dimming sunlight; it was like discovering a set of jewels in a deep and warm valley.

A dull knock on the wooden doors pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Your majesty, are you in there? Dinner awaits your highness." A smooth voice called out.

Waiting after a few seconds, Youko disengaged herself from the wall and opened the doors. On the other side of the doors, she was met with a common servant she saw every other day, running about with his errands.

She gave the male servant a slight nod and told him to lead the way.

Meals were as extravagant as ever. Only a twelve-course meal was fit for an empress. And yes, Keiki plucked that from the 'Hundred Ways Of The Royals' handbook. Any self-respecting kirin would have one in order to serve their masters better.

Youko retreated to her rooms once again after her dinner. As silence and darkness began to engulf her physical being, her mind began to relax. She strode with ease into an adjourning room where her bath was waiting. Her royal robes slipped off her shoulders and pooled at her feet. The steam spilled from the giant wooden tub reached out to soothe her vexing senses, the welcoming heat stung her skin; leaving it moist after it was done with its caressing. The two handmaids who had been waiting patiently for their empress to arrive, knelt down to help her remove her satin shoes, and then guided her to the wooden steps leading to the tub.

At first, the hot water scalded her but slowly as she gets used to the temperature, the heat and steam started to unwind her stiff body. Youko shifted and twisted in the tub to find a comfortable sitting position with her back against the wall of the tub, so that the crook of her neck could rest on the rim. What happened afterwards was a blur. She could only remember somebody removing her head accessories as the burden on her neck alleviated. When Youko awoke later, she found herself alone in the bath chamber. She craned her neck to see pass the partitions and saw two stationary silhouettes behind the thin curtains which separate her rooms, and relaxed again in the now lukewarm water.

She twirled her fingers lazily and dragged them across the skin of the stagnant water. When she pulled them up it sent ripples across the surface. As Youko watched the rings of tides melted back to their formless state, a thousand thoughts zipped through her relaxed, yet aching mind. Ah, the wonders of being an empress. Should she jot them down on a piece of paper in case she forgets? What would the point be? She had already forgotten.

Kei.

Being an Empress?

But for what, and who?

Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sekiraku

Disclaimer: I do not own TK.

Page 3

"I see, so he's back."

"Yes, your majesty. Saiho and the Foreign Minister have brought back several positive testimonials from Kou as well."

"I see."

The tiny framed messenger bowed timidly before scurrying out of Kei-O's chambers. Youko watched the child from her mirror stumbled and mumbled something incoherent before disappearing behind the partitions. A sharp tug on her skull brought her attention back to the handmaid decorating her hair.

"Hss..!" Youko grimaced slightly from the pain, and watched exasperatedly as her handmaid apologize profusely.

"It's alright, Jen. Please continue." She said.

Jen lowered her head, her expression twisted with unfound fear and resumed to work quietly.

Youko met Keiki just outside the throne hall. The blonde man bowed silently at her presence. Youko glanced over to him and gave him a quick once over, and to her annoyance, Keiki looked refreshed, unlike someone who had just arrived home in the middle of the wee hours this morning. The red haired woman looked away instantly when Keiki resumed his full height. The duo then marched towards the entrance, with Keiki a respectful distance behind his master.

The announcer announced their arrival the moment Youko set a foot within the hall. All the officials who arrived earlier rose from their cushions and watched the two people chosen by the heavens take their seats up on the podium, and settled down again after Youko permitted them to.

A reader clad in dull blue official robe who seemed to be in his thirties strode next to the edge of the podium and began reading from his list. First off were the fresh testimonials brought in hours ago by Keiki. The man rattled on about how Kou-O and his 'legion of slimy politicians' were very pleased with the gifts Kei presented, even though some unnamed officials who were unlucky enough to waste their brain cells on such a trivial task most likely chose them. There were also compliments on how much has improved within Kei after Youko took over and how the country was once again prosperous and the empress was a talented ruler, a gift from the heavens. The flower fairies sprinkle magic dust on the farms and Kou-O was just an old, despicable, most probably as slimy as his supporters, man who got rather lucky and became emperor. Kou used to be richer than Kei. It was only until the man became very interested in women that caused his country's decline. Kou owes Kei several monetary debts as well.

The empress rubbed her right index over the smooth jewel encrusted on the armrest, waited for seconds to tick by before nodding solemnly and said, "I am glad Kou-O is pleased with the gifts. This visit has strengthened our ties with our neighbour once more. You did well this time, Keiki, and you too, Foreign Minister."

The holy embodiment pivoted slightly and bowed to his Queen, offering a humble reply to the praise, "Thank you, Your Majesty. It was with the help of the Foreign Minister that both countries could end the visit on a pleasant note."

A frail looking man stood from his cushions and copied the bow, reciting a reply very similar to of Keiki's and sat down again once Youko had acknowledged them.

Up next was the Left General, with thickly furrowed brows and tone heavy with worry, he reported on the new occurrences near their shores.

Youko did not say anything, which prompted the Left General to continue, "There has been an increase in number of pirates in the last month at the Blue Sea. Most of them come from the impoverish north islands of Kou and they have been attacking our fishermen. There were also minor confrontations between the pirates and our navy force."

The empress spoke a few seconds later, "What are the details?"

"The pirates do not seem to attack at any particular day, but from what my men have gathered from the villagers, they usually strike before dawn and they operate in small numbers on each attack. Groups of five to six, and when one group attacks, a few others would act as guards. I believe it is to ensure that should any group of them get caught, it would not serve a blow to the foundation."

Keiki's brows knit themselves into discreet annoyed arches (something which Youko never failed to notice), and said monotonously, "Have your men secured a lead?"

The General nodded and continued, "Yes we have, Saiho. We have managed to apprehend one pirate during one of the confrontation and my men are interrogating him as we speak."

The morning assembly dispersed shortly after in the late morning, and Youko and Keiki returned to the royal study that the both share.

The more elaborately dressed empress almost slumped on her seat. Documents were scattered everywhere on her desk and she could not tell which ones should be given more priority than others. So she stacked them altogether and re-classify again. This should be done yesterday, but she was in no mood to tackle them, and she was paying the price by shuffling through untidy papers in front of her neat kirin, whose table across from hers was, neat.

"Your Majesty." A baritone voice wafted to her ears

The scarlet haired empress looked up from her embarrassing pile to look into a set of deep purple eyes. "What is it?" she asked a little too harshly than she should and winced inversely.

As usual, the sour look on his face did not change a bit. "I heard from your royal handmaids that Your Majesty have been feeling rather unwell during my absence. Shall I summon the imperial physician for you?"

Youko could feel the surprise on her face and for a moment, she did not reply. _Since when did Jen have the time to tell him?_ Youko managed to recover in time and returned his concern with an off-handed reply, "I'm fine Keiki, I just wanted to catch some sleep."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have volunteered for the trip, Your Majesty." Keiki lowered his eyes from hers and looked at the pile of documents in Youko's hands.

"No, your presence at Kou was necessary to repair the delicate ties between both countries. You did a good job, Keiki, considering the positive testimonial the both of you brought back."

Youko forced a smile and returned her attention to the bland documents in her hands.

A knock on the doors sounded through the heavy room.

"Your Majesty, Saiho, Lieutenant Junoiu requests an audience with the both of you."

The two exchanged a briefly look before Keiki called him in. The well-built lieutenant strode in with confidence, but she could tell that his onyx eyes told otherwise. He bowed slightly at the both of them, his midnight blue hair reflected under the sunlight that filtered in the thick screens.

"Take a seat Lieutenant. What is the matter you have come to speak about?" The words came out of her mouth smooth and practiced.

The man sat himself down in one of the intricately carved wooden chairs that lined the sides of the wall between the two large desks.

"I have an important note from the Left General." He then silently pulled out a folded piece of paper from his uniform and held it out as Keiki passed it to the empress.

They had just spoken earlier at the assembly, and she wondered what kind of information would require this level of confidentiality. The empress unfolded the note and read its content, before giving it to the man standing next to her. Her sharp eyes gave the lieutenant a more thorough once over as Keiki read the note. Finally, the silent blonde drooped the note on the tip of a tiny candle flame on Youko's desk. Lieutenant Junoiu watched carefully as the note reduces to mere ashes.

"Do you have sustainable evidence?" Youko asked quietly.

The Lieutenant nodded with a grave look in his eyes, "I'm afraid so, Your Majesty, Saiho. However, walls do not guarantee a safe barrier. There are issues which I cannot disclose right here and now."

The three of them exchanged a long look.

ooOooOooOooOo

Kingdom.

Authoress Note: This chapter came out pretty fast because it was half-done when I posted the other two. Hope you guys enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sekiraku

Disclaimer: Don't own Twelve Kingdoms, except for my own creations. Heck, IF I own TK, my publisher and sponsors would probably drop me.

Page 4

A surprisingly peaceful week had passed by since Keiki's return, and it somehow left a certain empress of Kei in a dreadful mood. Most of her paperwork was done, the discussion over tea session with her ministers for the week went pleasant enough, and overall, Keiki was in a considerably fine mood.

Anything, anything at all.

Youko looked out of the window from the study she shared with her other half. It was nearing autumn soon, and some of the leaves were starting to turn crimson. Youko idly wondered if anyone would be able to spot her if she hid among the foliage. She set down the brush that had been in her hand since late morning and glance at the blank space at the bottom of the document, where she was to sign. It went on for a while before the scarlet haired woman looked across at the empty seat in the room. Immaculate.

After receiving a secret message from her general a week ago, Youko would not help but be extra cautious around the man, and was even more wary of matters regarding the military; especially the navy. Becoming an empress for about ten years now, Youko was not foolish enough to believe every word uttered to her. Dissidents in a corporate were common practice. The fact that the piece of news was brought to her knowledge at such an uncanny time, and not to mention location, was suspicious enough. She needed to get out of Kimpa Palace to have a few words with some people. As much as she hated to admit, a ruler was useless unless he or she has reliable connections _outside_ of these enclosed palace walls. A valuable lesson she had learnt during her early succession period.

She waited as patiently as she could, going back to her paperwork when the waiting got too boring. Stacking the last stash of flimsy papers on a larger pile on the OUT wooden box on her table, Youko noted with a little delight that time had flown by as she had wished. Setting the worn brush back on the rack, the scarlet empress waited (again) for her maids to call her to dinner.

----

Youko checked the sky one more time, eyes darting between twinkling stars which told volumes about weather and other things. She walked back to her large poster bed and made sure the thick blankets were secured as they should. The shadow shifted with its black-clad owner on the wall attached to her bed. Throwing one last look at the breathing bundle on her bed, Youko tread silently across her sleeping chamber and mount the eerily silent black beast crouching by her windows. Black fur covered his entire body except his paws. They were covered with thick scales which were hard and deadly sharp around the edges. The long claws protruding from the flesh were chalky black. It would not take an opponent too long to realize its potency. Henku's watery pools of blue shimmered under the bright moonlight shining as if daringly; its ghostly corners stretching themselves as far as they could into the plain chamber. The sounds of a sword against its sheath rang sweetly on low notes as Youko tightened the Suiguu to herself. He could almost taste the metal on his throbbing tongue, but he hoped that the night would disappoint him.

Only after the black furry beast made sure his mistress was steady on his back did he fall and disappear underneath his own jagged paws.

Their first stop was a rundown brothel built in the outskirts of the capital's red light district.

Nanma tipped the flusk gracefully and filled the plain earthenware with rice wine. The flickering candle was casting seductive shadows all across the two occupants within its reach. The big and gruff man swiped the drink and slammed the cup on the table, causing the poor piece of wood to wobble with the man's meaty arm. He kept pulling at his collar and leering at Nanma's amazing cleavage while she refilled his cup.

"The weather is warm tonight, sir. No wonder you're so thirsty." Said the ample woman. She smiled and leaned back when her client's cup has been filled. The man grunted unpleasantly at the pleasure stolen from him and glared spitefully at the petite slut in front of him. His huge nostrils flared and his beady eyes twitched as his flushed face became redder. _Yes, that slut should learn all over again how to please a man._ And HE would teach her a thing or two tonight!

Nanma tucked her hair behind her ear when suddenly her client banged angrily at the wooden table again. He stood up abruptly- or rather he just jutted his butt against the poor stool- and reached across the small table for the paralysed woman. He grabbed her long and silky hair roughly, stray strands spilling from between his scabby fingers, and dragged her to the matted platform and threw her there.

He removed his clothes and pounced on her. He started what he had come for and was enjoying himself immensely when he felt himself whoosh to heaven. Never before, had he felt such pleasure; he was truly in heaven. He was in heaven. _Heavens of heavens…_He moaned and mewed.

Nanma flipped the unconscious man away from her with an indescribable amount of disgust. Good heavens. He was drooling on her! The petite woman held her soaked right sleeve away from her body, nose crinkling with loathe.

"You know," she started as pulled her robes back together, "improvements should be made to this spell of yours. They _drool_ everyti-" Nanma paused.

Between whining about the spell and looking stupid with a flab of fat next to her as contrast, Nanma could not decide which was more embarrassing. Immediately she dismounted from the platform bed and curtsied, then stuttered an apology.

"I- I apologise for my rudeness, Your Majesty."

Youko, who had witness quite a fair bit, stood in a corner of the dimly lit chamber, Henku was nowhere to be seen. She allowed herself a small tug on the corners of her peach coloured lips at the Nanma's awkward antics.

"It's fine. But I'd rather you don't address me as such unless we're at a certain place." Perhaps it may be the weak lighting, Youko's eyes held a small troupe of dancers for a split second despite the soft rebuke.

"Yes, of course. Sago." Nanma nodded to her fault and added the alias after a moment's thought. She turned to the flask and inquired, "Tea? Or perhaps wine?"

Youko sat on the stool the unconscious man on the bed once occupied a few moments before. "Wine is fine, I shall help myself if you don't mind," said the tanned empress as she took a new cup to pour herself a drink.

Nanma sat down quietly across Youko, occasionally throwing glances at the heaving flab on her bed though it was not necessary; he would sleep like a baby and dream of sweet dreams and would not wish to wake up unless the caster release him. _Like what kind of sweet dream is he having._ Nanma tried to hide her poorly concealed disgust. Men like him disgusted her to no end. She would be willing to bet that man has a tigress of a wife at home. The unconscious man whined softly in his sleep.

"Nanma" a smooth and deep voice brought the mentioned out of her reverie.

Slightly embarrassed at having caught looking at a naked man (she would rather hurl herself off a cliff than to _gaze_ at that blob), Nanma hurriedly reply, "Yes?"

"Where is Beima?" trained eyes peered over the cup tipped on her parted lips.

"Oh!" Nanma suddenly realized her situation. If Her Majesty hadn't arrived on time, she would have been…

"I don't know, she's always nearby when we have to work! She went out earlier but I assumed she came back on time!" the panic in her voice raised the decibels.

"Henku." the voice said in a thin whisper, "find Beima and bring her here."

A vague shadow on the ground shifted itself.

----

Lightning flashed across the midnight sky and the gathered clouds pelted rain like rocks on the forest below them.

Lightning flashed again and illuminated a set of yellow teeth and crumpled lips. The grumblings of the thunder rocked no one except the figure lying on the mud.

He threw a sword at the figure begging for his life before him, beaten and trembling on the moist soil. The sharp end on the weapon sliced into the earth next to his head. The prostrate figure screeched as the edge came too close to his face for comfort. His brown hair matted to his grimy and bloodied face, his bottom lip torn and gnashed. His limbs lay in odd angles; especially his right leg for he was sure it would never function as properly again ever. He watched the rainwater drip and cascade from the weapon, and bit his trembling lips. He looked up at the mysterious leader of the group with sloping eyebrows and pleading eyes. _Please!_ They could almost hear it. His squarish jaws chattered. An eagle youma circled the midnight sky above them and disappeared at the edges of the clearing.

The cloaked figure, the one who threw the sword, kept his voice low as he ordered through seething rage, "It seems you are not as good as you claimed to be. You did complete your mission though," he paused a while with mock thoughtfulness and his expression switched to a sinister sneer, "but still not good enough." He cackled lowly.

Several similarly cloaked figures by the trees that form a ring around them glided towards the wide-eyed broken body, their heavy cloaks sticking to their heavyset frames. One of them lifted him effortlessly. The beaten man whimpered and began to beg.

"Please! Have mercy on me! Please! I will not fail you again!" Although pain wrecked his abused body and his limbs failed him, and he was fuelled by fear.

The cloaked figure holding onto the man wrenched his lower jaw in a single quick move. A loud sickening crack managed to echo through the dark foliage despite the _pitter_ _patter_ and the rumblings of the rainstorm. It was followed immediately by a long tortured wail. The sudden noise woke the neighbouring youmas from their slumber. They fluttered their heavy eyelids and purred and whined, and dreamt of sweet sweet dreams. While they dreamt of sweet juicy flesh, their warm bodies hummed with the cries that reached everyone's ears. They did not feel the water seeping and slipping through their fur, scales, or whatever they were covered in. The scream ended soon. However, the post sensation lingered like a figment of a very stubborn stain. They felt intoxicated.

----

Youko returned swiftly to her palace on Henku's back. She dismounted with ease and treaded towards her oriental poster bed. Wine red locks tumbled from the pillow like vines and flared around her neck until they disappear under the covers. The scarlet empress removed the blankets and looked expectantly at her copy. His back was to her. She watched his chest rose and fell. The person on the bed began to shape shift, and a few seconds later, had completely morphed into a lean youma with feminine features. Yellow eyes peered up at her. His olive skin stretched across his naked body, with pale ivory fur on the crown on his head and paws and feet. He turned around to face Youko and inclined his head slightly, his restless tail swished underneath him, creating creases on the sheets.

He looked up at his lady. "Your Majesty."

She noticed the dark circles under her servant's eyes and remembered she had been working him to the bone for the past few days. Youko gave him a small smile- a sincere and grateful smile- and told him to get some rest with Henku. Even with the new surge of maternal instincts, Youko could hardly keep the pressing matter waiting. She had to confirm now. If her suspicions were right, then she and her allies were in deeper trouble than she thought. The night will be ending soon- she had to hurry.

Withdrawing the Suiguu from its sheath, Youko peered into the shiny blade and her troubled reflection stared back at her for a second before her image rippled away. Replacing the empress's reflection was what the she sought to know. She thought further, her mind throwing questions and demands at the Suiguu. She has been having the country's heirloom for a decade now, and her scope of Sight was widening. Even though she cannot see the whole story for the sword has its own wisdom and would not permit it, but with her current progress she was able to tell her what she wanted to know.

Youko hunched over the Suiguu with his blue light of enlightenment illuminating her face and hair. In combination with the deathly pale moonlight shining in, her features however short the moment, was on par with a scary ghost. She herself felt like a ghost as she watched the events unfold on her sword. Slowly the light dimmed and then faded away. The scarlet empress lowered the heirloom and set it on her lap. It had not shown her many very important details, but it had shown enough. Youko remembered the smooth sailing week she had and in turn remembered something else a little too late. Peace before a storm. The saying couldn't be righter.

--------

A/N: I have recently read a book that has given me some ideas of life in a palace. The name of the book is 'Empress Orchid' by Anchee Min. The writer wrote about the last empress of China (the characters are based on real people, but I wonder if their names have been changed. One or two names rang a bell.). It basically is about how she entered the Forbidden City and how she lived her life up to the point at the burial of the emperor and left the readers hanging from then onwards. It never ventured on her later life in court, but from the story, you will see where and how she developed into a monarch. But of course, Youko and Orchid are both different characters. As I quote from the book, 'Treachery is the way of life.' Empress Orchid' has certainly inspired me.

I have yet to start on the next chapter, but I'm sure it will be on its way. Once I sort some issues out on the plot, I think we can move on to the Horai part. In KOH, they made it to Horai but activities were..well….little. So stay tuned!

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**


	5. SR5

Sekiraku

Disclaimer: I do not own TK, except for all the original stuff.

**Warning: This chapter contains offensive words. Proceed at your own risk.**

Page 5

The Empress of Kei was beside herself the few hours before her maids come to pick her up, so she was extremely relieved when she saw the familiar blonde requesting an audience before the morning assembly; that he had made it back home safely.

Henku did not find Beima and Suiguu had shown her the dreaded. Youko sighed. The past week had not been the "calmness" before a storm. Her entire reign so far had been it. Realizing that she had been blind and lulled by a false sense of security, she chortled mirthlessly.

Dressed in finery she sat in defeaning silence in one of her ornate chairs, her face solemn. Keiki studied the regal woman a few feet away; everything about her could be said to be perfect. In addition, with the beautiful scenery as backdrop, Youko looked like one of those women paintings. He sighed softly through his nose and approached her until he was directly in front of her. He got down onto his knees.

It worked because the scarlet empress was brought out of her misery (albeit temporary) in an instant. She straightened her back and leaned forward, the bells on her hair accessories jingling with each movement. "Keiki?"

The kirin gazed at the embroidery on her satin shoes. Her Majesty was wearing the red pair with a hundred tiny white lotuses on each shoe. Suddenly he remembered that his mistress did not like not seeing people's faces when they pay their respects, Keiki lifted his head to the slightly confused face staring down at him. Such a display of emotion was only for him and a few others to witness.

"Your Majesty," he started. No matter how she was feeling now he had to tell her the truth. "She was murdered and cruelly dismembered. Kihune and Shou-en found all of the body parts in polluted rivers and rubbish collection sites in the Shinkei district of Gyouten." Keiki waited a while for the information to sink in, and was ready when the question came.

"Have you made a list of the suspects?" she noticed that her voice sounded hoarse, and knew Keiki could tell.

"We have not found out much due to time constrain, but it has to do with the pirates. Your Majesty, they have been infiltrating our lands for a period of time, and it seems the associations go way back before your rule."

Right. So what was she to do now? Youko pondered vaguely if Seikyou had known anything about this. She swept her eyes away from a steady pair of purple and looked around her sparsely decorated bedchamber for distraction. It was too empty, Youko thought randomly, just as Jen had commented one day. But paranoia had prevented her from customizing her room; she would never be able to trust the shadows and convince herself that nothing malicious was hiding in there.

Keiki suddenly recited the oath kirins would utter when they finally found their emperors or empresses. A startled expression marred her face but a heartbreaking one instantly replaced it. Despite that, she was quite happy and amused at the same time. He was trying to comfort her! Her emerald orbs were glazed with all sorts of flickering emotions. Keiki noticed a few disconcerting ones among the others.

_Slowly_, Youko mused to herself. _With time…_

In a few seconds, it was over and Kei-O found herself looking upwards instead of downwards. Gathering her heavy robes slowly while she stood up, trying to savour the moment for as long as she could, the two of them left the room in the formation of one faithful servant trailing behind an equally faithful empress.

----

Youko and Keiki were in for a surprise when the imperial morning assembly commenced. One of the navy captains under the leadership of the Left General reported another clash between the pirates and the fifth division five hundred metres from the shores at the Blue Sea before dawn. The only difference between this incident and the previous ones, as Left General Uryusho accounted gravely, was that the "barbarians" actually broke through their defense and attacked Kuun, a small fishing island near the coast. They were eventually defeated and captured, but a few of them escaped to the mainland. The death toll totalled to half of the islands' population. A few in captivity revealed that they called themselves 'The Knives' and this was revenge for taking one of their own a week ago. Also, the pirates had expand themselves along Kei's borders, with additional reports that some of the local farmers, mostly impoverished, have joined them in arms.

Left General Uryusho pointed out that Kei's military have always been trained in all aspects of land, sea, and air, and so proposed a reassignment of troops from the land army to the navy.

"No, I will not permit that." Kei-O stated resolutely.

"But in such an urgent situatio-" the six feet tall general with a long raven ponytail down to his waits was cut off before he could protest.

"Especially in such an urgent situation." The scarlet empress bit out, "All the more we should not approve a transfer of troops. Land is just next to the waters, General, the pirates must have a reason for attacking a poor village of no economical value to them. The nearest town to the island has the highest crime rate in the entire Baku Province. Surely you must know what I'm getting at." Youko reclined on the throne and glared down at the glowering Sennin.

"Your humble subject knows, Your Majesty. But," he paused for effect, his face scrunched up with displeasure as his beady eyes glared right back, "surely even after a transfer, thousands against the few who had fled, the land army can cope."

Kei-O's tanned complexion had helped her many times when she was being bombarded by her own emotions, and such was one of them. Youko could feel the heat creeping up her face, but she knew the colour would not show. She noted that several ministers serving under Uryusho at the furthest row nodded to each other and whispered approvals to Uryusho's proposal. The murmurings only intensified when their empress took a little longer to respond. The Minister of Military Affairs and Central General, Kantai, chose the exact moment to express his thoughts.

"I believe you have missed Her Majesty's point, Left General." He cast a low sideway glance at his subordinate, "the few who proved elusive may consolidate with local criminals. Shady connections could be made. I have just returned from En, and En-O has graciously shared some shocking information on the rise of their sea activity."

A few seats ahead, the Council Leader, Lord Koukan spoke, "I agree with Her Majesty as well. The pirates must have a good reason to want to attract the attention of the authorities. Aside from investigating the criminals we've captured and keeping the pirates at bay, our citizens receive the top priority. While it is the navy that protects our waters, the Land Army and the Air Force play important roles in keeping our shores safe as well. The report on the locals joining the pirates is very disconcerting indeed. A reassignment of troops at this time would rock our foundation and possibly cause confusion and disorder among our soldiers. We might even have to cut back on land patrolling duties."

Another voice floated from the other side of the sitting arrangement. "Left General, he Autumn Solstice is fast approaching, the sages have studied our weather patterns and predicted an early winter for Kei. Many people around the country will need our army's aid to endure the harsh season, and more often than not, Provincial Lords seek help from the Imperial Army with situations like these when they cannot cope with their numbers. With another noble responsibility to hold, the Land Army's manpower would be indispensable." Enho's eyes glinted.

Uryusho seethed silently at the Taishi's words, but he did not lose his momentum and retort. "Your Majesty, I am not blind to these concerns. However, a few pirates compared to a whole community of them still at large, I believe the threat at sea tips the scale." He added hurriedly when he saw the empress opened her mouth. "We cannot be compared to En, for our great neighbour had a five hundred year head start, and judging by their military strength they couldn't handle their situation better. We are bound to find the escapees sooner or later, Your Majesty. Just set a bounty on their heads and we can arrest them. No one in the City of Crooks can resist a hefty bounty, Your Majesty. As for the winter aids, didn't the Chikanchou, Ministry of State Affairs cite high yields of crops for this year? The highest yet in ten years!" The Minister of State Affairs twitched an eyebrow. "Our main problem remains at the sea. We must do everything we can to prevent another massacre from happening again. Our people living around Kuun are trembling in fear with news of treachery among our own, they pray and hope that Heaven and the chosen one for our throne, Your Majesty, can alleviate their woes during such a troubled time."

The snub did not go unnoticed. Youko sucked in a breath and counted to ten. Four times; Uryusho had used her title four times. Kantai narrowed his eyes sharply at the Left General as a warning, but the man adopted an arrogant gait about him and ignored the hint.

"Silence." She commanded. Her subjects ceased their discussions immediately. Youko pushed down her irritation against Uryusho, who was obviously fighting tooth and nail with his fellow ministers with an unreasonable proposal. She cannot allow the Land Army to weaken when so much was going on.

"Remember your place, Uryusho. For that claim on "our throne" of yours, Her Majesty can have your head."

Youko turned her head sharply to look at Keiki, the same thing everyone else was doing. Uryusho, frozen at his spot, his widened eyes trained sharply on the red carpet. No doubt in Youko's mind that the man must be cursing his mistake.

The Left General scuttled to the empty row in the middle of the hall and fell to his knees. He clasped his hands tightly, pleading Kei-O with his eyes, and delivered a matching speech. "Your Majesty! This loyal subject of yours do not mean to imply any treachery in his words! Forgive me Your Majesty, I would _never _dare!" he spat out the second last word to make his point, and all the while turning his head back and forth between Youko and Keiki.

She kept a stern face while watching the man; stuck between wanting to kowtow and keep his eyes off the ground. Should she remind him of her first imperial decree?

"I will overlook this misunderstanding this time. However, make sure similar mistakes will not be made." She clipped. Youko grasped this chance to divert the court away from the current previous. However, before she that she decreed the military to buff up security country wide, with no mention of any reassignment. After a few more discussions on other subjects, she was ready to dismiss everyone. Youko caught Uryusho's sore face just as he was about to step out of the throne hall. The rest of the ministers filed out orderly and kept their chattering to the minimum. Youko tossed a cursory glance at Enho just before he turned around to leave, indicating there would be a private meeting between them. Subsequently, the empress and the Saiho were escorted through another more inconspicuous exit behind heavy curtains.

No one spoke on his or her way out. The guards kept their eyes straight and the ladies in waiting kept their eyes on the ground as they follow the lead. When they entered the study, Youko wanted to dismiss them but could not afford to do so. More often than not, rulers trap themselves within their own house rules.

Youko found a new pile of documents placed neatly at her desk when she strode over. She glanced over to Keiki and saw that he had not escaped from the mundane task as well. Dutifully, as she watched, Keiki began to grind his own ink and unhinged a brush from its stand. Before long, the blonde kirin was shafting through his pile of work in concentration. He did not break the pattern nor did he try to sneak a few glances at her when he thought she was not looking. He was waiting for further instructions, Youko realized. Shortly after, she also realized she could take the whole day and he would not say a word of complain. At least, not this time.

Keiki would help her when she needed it. Her thoughts flashed back to the earlier assembly. But it was her duty to get the ball rolling first.

After a long silence between them, Youko decided.

"Keiki, I would like to learn more about the previous rulers of Kei."

----

In the dingy parts of the prisons underneath Kimpa Palace, the smell of unwashed bodies and other foreign excretion hung thickly in the air, and it stuck to the bodies of the guards on duty. They were unkindly termed as "Guards of the Royal Refuse", and they were considered the lower caste of the Imperial Guards. Normally, no one except the kitchen apprentices would set a foot near the entrance gates. And so as the Captain of Prison Utility, Jinsei was slightly indignant when nobody notified him in advance when a young voice sliced through the intoxicated air downstairs while he and his subordinates were drinking on their jobs.

"Announcing the arrival of Her Majesty! Kei-O!"

If the page's voice did not shake them out of their stupor, the loud shuffling of robes and quiet clinks of amour and the loud and powerful steps pounding against the filthy cement stairs definitely did the trick. Red faced and experiencing a new surge of panic, the captain quickly ordered his men to hide the flasks, which they did without much grace and success. As the first foot touched the landing from the stairs, the guards carrying the flasks of half-full wine tripped and crashed unceremoniously onto the straws and dirt on the ground. The flasks spiraled out of their arms. The cell guards gasped, and one squeaked drunkenly, when the ceramic shattered upon the impact, sending pieces of sharp ceramic skittering in all direction. The captain almost fainted when one piece skidded to a stop right in front of Kei-O's left foot. The captain wore an expression of dread and fear as he tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible under the stares from the imperious woman in rich robes and the haughty soldiers in their tough looking armour behind her. Jinsei squinted his eyes at the emblem of a guard standing next to the empress. The Minister of Military Affairs and the Central General combine. His subordinates picked themselves up with the aid of the 'moving walls'. They bowed clumsily, which in fact looked as if their spines had snapped from their waists.

To say Youko was appalled by the rundown conditions was an understatement. The smell and the…facility (whatever there are) had been unimaginable until she reached here. The air down here stank ten times even more than it had when she was upstairs. And it would seem that the guards were pretty blatant when it came to flouting rules, she thought wryly. Her eyes flew to the piece of the brown flask near her shoe. She flicked it aside with her sole and it clanked noisily against the wall. The captain jumped. His heavily drunken guards at the back seem to have been startled by the sound. They tried unsuccessfully to support each other's wobbly bodies. One of the imperial guards escorting Youko sniggered softly but someone elbowed him to stop.

Jinsei was from the Northern Province of Jin. He passed the imperial military exams in Yono Year 2, and received the rank of a normal foot soldier. However, a year later he was caught to be accepting bribes from the area he was sent to patrol. On top of that, there was evidence of him decieving local girls into prostitution in exchange for protection. The authority stripped him of his uniform and sword and threw him here to be a cell guard since. In the next thirteen years, he rose in rank and earned himself the current title of a captain. Youko had raised a concern eyebrow at Keiki when he read the information to her. "Why didn't they banish him from the palace?"

"It-it's Kei-O! Sh-she's here!" the guards at the back were suddenly out of their daze. The captain turned around to shush his men and turned back to face the empress again and bowed in reverie. "Your Majesty." He said in a trembling voice.

Keino, Houshin and Rukuta. The three musketeers under Jinsei, and all of them came from the Northern Province of Jin as well. They took the exams as well and passed but were appointed to cell guarding duties right from their first term. The three brown heads bobbed up and down while trying to look dignified.

_Flash back to an earlier time_

Keiki looked slightly perplexed at the question and pursed his lips when he answered, "The previous empress granted Jinsei mercy when he begged for a second chance to honour his aging parents. Even though most of the cell guards are rejects from the main body, they are actually quite adequate and effective when it comes to dealing with prisoners. It would be a waste of talent, considering the lack of soldiers at the time…"

Youko noticed the air had grown thick and decided to save her curiosities for other times.

_Flash forward to current scene_

"Please bring us to the pirates."

Jinsei felt has jaws slack against his better judgement and clamped his mouth promptly. "Ye-yes! Your Majesty!" He began to lead the way, but realized that she was not following. He observed the empress while she argued with her guards.

"Kantai will follow me. The rest of you stay here."

The man bowed and complied.

Jinsei bowed quickly at the approaching figures and started moving. He led them down the narrow and dim corridor and turned right at a corner, and they disappeared from the views of the anxious guards waiting grudgingly at the flight of steps. Jinsei was all jitters as they went deeper into the sewage like prison. He noticed from the corners of his eyes, that Kei-O neither had flinched nor purposely skirt away from the grimy walls even though the hem of her sweeping robes would need a good scrub when she gets back. She also did not complain about the smell and hygiene either. What kind of monarch was she? She has quite a reputation from what he had gathered. Jinsei smirked inwardly. Who did she want to meet? The notorious pirates from the Blue Sea. She'd better not expect him to take her safety as his own responsibility. He would scream, yes he would (if they can hear him), but he will not be foolish enough to protect her from someone he was unable to fend off himself. They were bloodthirsty _pirates_ for heaven's sake! It would not matter anyway since she brought a general with her. Jinsei made a mental note to fake a passing out should any violence occur.

They turned left and right and left and left again, and descended a long flight of steps. This time Kei-O gathered her robes up and took cautious steps. After they had finally descended the stairs, Jinsei warned them of a narrow slope that was to come. Kantai watched the other man closely. The narrow slope was lighted by scorching torches hanging in an odd way near the ceiling. The flames were flickering wildy, Youko noticed, and she remembered Keiki telling her about them some years ago.

"The path to the deepest dungeons under Kimpa Palace are lighted by small torches positioned horizontally, their flames facing outwards." Keiki's usually pale face had gone paler when he continued with his explanation, "This design was decreed by the emperor two generations ago. Only disreputable criminals would receive such treatment. The soldiers would bind the criminals with ropes and carry them on canvas stretches above their heads. They were sometimes badly burnt." Keiki furrowed his brows and stared displeasingly at a random object behind Youko. She did not know then that he was hinting something at her.

The process was known as "The Reception".

Youko shuddered at the cruelty and kept in mind to do something about it. The narrowness of the slope they had been following ended and it expanded outwards to form a large circle with seven sturdy looking doors protected by equally intimidating gates. The moment they entered the faintly lacklustre circle, bright white light shot down and squelched the dimness instantly. Youko squinted her eyes painfully at the ceiling and found herself staring at a long hollow chimney like tube made from glittery white bricks that reached high above their heads instead. The ceiling was nowhere in sight, and neither was any window. The Cloud Chimney, Kuyuun-ni, Keiki told her, was made by Tentei, and the white light that was shining through it was called Kujyuun.

The immortal judgement, also known as Tensenshi in Twelve Kingdoms term, as her kirin recounted quietly, has been around since the beginning. This part of the prison was built by Tentei along with Kimpa Palace. Every country of the Twelve Kingdoms has one in their palaces. She lowered her eyes back and blinked away the floats hastily. The circular ground was called Tenshiki, Immortality Plane. An image on the white tiled ground was appearing and disappearing, obscured by realistic misty clouds. The clouds took their time slowly floating towards the circumference of the Tenshiki, dramatically revealing the map of the Twelve Kingdoms with the dry ice effect, and completely smoothened out any lines between the tiles as the map fully appear. The clouds and sea look real enough for her to hesitate to set a foot on it; there was real, natural and fresh wind bellowing outwards from the ground. It was as if they were on a hot air balloon far above the ground, surveying the geography below them. The criminals laid on the Tenshiki would then be made to reflect on their past sins while blasted by Tentai's Kujyuun. It would be hours before anyone would come by to check on them. No one locked in here has ever been given a full pardon.

Kantai cupped a hand over his brows to shield his eyes from the piercing light, casting a shadow over his grimacing face, while he half gawked at the map on the ground. Jinsei squinted his eyes nonchalantly, as if he had seen this countless of times to be awed by the spectacle. With a ring of large keys in his right hand, he looked at the stunned couple. Feeling a gaze on her, Youko lifted her head and found Jinsei watching them. She noticed the keys in his hands, and nodded for him to proceed.

They watched the captain try to unlock the gates with his slippery fingers. He wobbled a little when the gate emitted an earsplitting crank and the grating noise reverberated around the enclosed walls. But it was nothing compared to this. The earsplitting sound transformed into a high pitched shrill when Jenshi heaved the heavy gates open. The noise grabbed them out of their awestruck trance as Youko and Kantai stick the small earflaps in to cover their ear holes. Youko's eyes began to water. Jinsei was unlocking the sturdy wooden doors now, and Youko almost cringed at the rough and rusty sounds of old strong wood dragging against the floor. She spotted Kantai doing the same from the corner of her right eye. He muttered something she could not make out.

Not surprisingly, there was not a single scratch as if the bottom of the door and gate had not touched the ground at all.

The captain leaned heavily against the doorframe, which seems to lead into darkness. Youko took the opportunity to give Jinsei a proper once over. Black hair with a tinge of grayish blue frame his oval face with a sharp sloping chin. Brown eyes, huge round nose and thin lips with a ring of scruffy fuzz adorned his flushed face. He was average built, but the muscles on his arms and chest told her he had been doing a fair amount of excercise.

Youko averted her eyes when Jinsei started to steady himself properly and stuff the keys into the back of his waistband. He stood there, unmoving when he asked, "Your Majesty, General, this way please."

She nodded wordlessly and they followed the dark haired man into darkness. The moment she was engulfed in shadowy darkness again, with only dim torches as their guide, Youko instinctively slowed down. A furry ear flickered playfully with the hem of her robes. Jinsei felt her presence grew softer and smirked.

The tunnel they were currently in was much wider; it could fit all the guards she left at the entrance. The place was also noticeably cleaner, though pieces of thorn cloth and dried candle wax formed from frozen drip lines littered the corners of the path. This was getting quite tiring as she had not anticipated such a long walk. The last time she came down, Seikyou and Gahou were locked up in the shallow parts of the prison. But only because they had to be available for constant trials and judgments which happened immediately after their capture. The pirates would not need any; it was illegal just to be a pirate. Somehow, Youko sensed unfairness in this system. There were other gripes as well in the laws, she felt that even Tentei was not as perfect as everybody perceived them to be.

They finally stopped, and Youko craned her neck to see past the darkness they were shrouded in. The air here was surprisingly clean and light. The Hinman in her body automatically heightened her senses further. Apparently, the supremacy of Tentei's power outweighed the usual magic, as she found the Hinman to be slightly impaired when she tried to push it harder. She heard many whispers and shuffles and cranking of the handcuffs on the other side of the sealed cell and tried to fit a face to each sound. Hinman's ability allowed her to distinct everyone from everyone else despite falling short. The negative coloured silhouette of the captain shifted.

"Here we are, Your Majesty, General." Jinsei was unsure which title to address the sennin by, but guessed he would be happier if someone called him a warrior.

His tone was slightly off, Youko discerned. Instead of asking him what was wrong, Youko told him to wait at the Tenshiki. Jinsei tensed up instantly, his silhouette bunched up together like a lump of tight nerves, with a silver outline bursting fuzzily like broken vital signs.

"Your Majesty…"his voice was full of warning, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Kei-OOO?" a shrilly voice no doubt belonging to a male, inquired incredulously. The negative vision told her he was sitting at a far corner.

The occupants outside the cell straightened their backs involuntarily. "Your Majesty." Jinsei spoke with more urgency now, "they're not in the right frame of mind. It will be better for me to stay."

"How right he is!" another furious voice hissed; he was nearer to the cell gate with only a three of his comrades in between them, "You bastards-"he was cut off by a ringing feminine voice.

"We are very sane Your Majesty, please don't listen to this moron. Will you be staying to chat with us?" the third voice piped cheerfully, and was scarily pressing herself to the sealed bars. A pair of negative coloured eyes stared up at her hopefully. She noticed with alarm that this one was still a child.

"How many of them are there here?"

"Seventy-three, Your Majesty." He replied politely but the tightness of his voice was still evident in his voice.

Someone cackled from the other side of the tunnel and a wet sound of someone licking his or her lips traveled clearly to everyone's ears. A gruff voice rasped, "Her voice is so deep and smooth…"Youko could swear she heard a weak sigh, "I wish she was mine so I can suck her vessel dry.."

Roars of laughter erupted and resounded forcefully within the tunnel as their presence released a hammering static. Youko felt her blood boil and she pinpointed the culprit. Kantai's anger shot out from his bristled silhouette and he unsheathed his sword immediately. A fast hand pushed his down, and he sheathed his weapon grudgingly with an aggravating _zing_! The culprit felt older than the rest of them and Youko could make out the infuriating smirk plastered on his face. The aura that outlined his silhouette was rippling smoothly like steady beats in a song. How dare he make suggestive comments in her presence! And in front of her subjects no less! Youko gritted her teeth and finally opened her mouth to silence them, but Jinsei beat her.

"Your Majesty, do you want to come back later?" the tone of his voice changed to one of pity.

"No, I shall stay." She heard her lips form the words before she even think properly, and added another, "Please wait outside, Jinsei."

Youko watched his muscular silhouette sag and felt his prickly static wash away. He bowed before eventually leaving them alone with the pirates. Jinsei paused a while when he walked past Kantai, the latter in response turned his head to him. After hearing the footsteps disappear from her hearing range, Youko braced herself and tried to sound confident. A furry ear tickled at her ankle.

--

"Please wait outside, Jinsei."

Jinsei sighed and slump his shoulders. He gave a halfhearted bow and tried to meander his way out in near dark. He stopped by the general briefly before moving away again, cuttingly aware that the higher-up was questioning his behaviour with a stare aimed at the back of his head.

Jinsei snort as he marched away from the cell of pirates. So much for his advice! That foolish woman. While he was entertaining himself with murderous thoughts, a speck of light caught his eyes and he quickened his pace. Once he was back outside and away from the dark tunnel, Jinsei leaned against the far edge of the opened door and snorted. The cold air from the tunnel churned eerily and he could feel it trying to pull him back in. No way in hell! She could die of a heart attack in there and he would stay put, because she told him to. Not that she needed his service. Serves her right should anything happen beyond the controls of the two of them.

--

"The Knives."

At the mention of their name, the group of pirates hushed.

"Who is the leader? I heard that no one was willing to own up. Are you pirates cowards?" she taunted with mock solemnity.

No one answered, and even the uncomfortable shuffling and occasional coughing were gone. Youko waited for an insult, but none came, and she grew more and more uncomfortable as the silence dragged on.

"Answer me now."

Her voice sounded softer and weaker than she had expected with a thin undercurrent of desperation.

"Che." Came a small snort. "She thinks she's the empress and so we must listen to her." Youko recognized this voice was the one who said the offensive comment and turned sharply in his direction. The arrogance was clear in his voice and she did not miss the presuming in his words.

As if sensing her question, the voice answered in a snide tone, "Those who are fit to rule are different from those appointed to rule. Why did Kei-Taiho choose you?" he faked a surprised gasp, "Did you bewitch him? The previous one didn't succeed though. Maybe you did, huh? I saw your portraits selling on the streets for one silver each and I must admit, you are more attractive than that haggard whore." Contempt dripped from his tongue, and humiliation washed over Youko's mind. She wished she had allowed Kantai to display his authority a little.

"Watch your words, pirate! Remember who you are conversing with!" Kantai barked out behind her, but did not do anything else. Youko could feel the prick of his irritated static on the back of her neck.

Another tickle on her ankle reminded her that she did not need to tolerate this kind of disrespect. Youko contemplated her options and decided to give it another try. If she left now, it will be harder acquire what she needed. Sucking in a breath of fresh air and swallowing her pride, Youko tried again.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

She was once again taken aback by his straight forwardness. She grabbed the chance, "What is your name?"

There was a short silence as if Youko had tricked him into answering the previous answer, but the gruff voice answered eventually, "Sekishi."

Sekishi. He claimed to be twenty-five but he acted more like a teenager in the rebellious stage. "Do not try my patience." In a dangerous tone and dancing fire in her emerald eyes, "If you are wise, you would accept whatever chances you are given before I retract them."

"And what exactly are you offering us? A trial? Either way we will rot in this stupid prison. So, not interested." A few other voices joined in the consensus.

"Please, don't listen to him, Your Majesty." A girlish voice spoke from next to the audacious boy.

"You're the empress right? You can help up! You must listen to us! We're not-"the girlish voice vanished just as fresh sounds of scuffling and wailing chains erupted. A mesh of extremely disturbed static burst from the cell and she felt the raw sensation biting at her skin and the hair on her arms were on the verge of being uprooted.

"Keep your mouth shut!" He clapped a hand roughly on the girl's mouth, with several others trying to hold down her thrashing body.

"Do you want to die!" One of the boys holding her down snarled.

Youko took a couple of steps forward before she felt a tug at the back of her robes. She looked behind and Kantai shook his head. She turned back to the struggling bodies in the cell and the flying static smacked her in the face. With panic rising in her throat, Youko demanded anxiously, "What are you trying to tell me girl? Girl!"

"WE"RE NOT-"

"SHUT UP! JEN SHUT HER UP!"

"-PIRATES!"

A loud slap sounded and echoed throughout the walls. There was silence for a moment before a wrecking sob took over.

----

A/N: I changed Brushes For Pen to Sekiraku, which is the name of Youko's reign. BFP seemed appropriate to me then, but the longer I was conscious about the title, the more it ticks me off. It sounds like something I made up in order just to have something to fill in the blank. So yeah, I'm fickle. Digressing, I wanted to write more but decided to leave it as another cliffhanger (don't you guys hate me? I have the potential to become one of those irritating writers! Or am I one already.). The next chapter, some people (hint hint) finally make their first direct appearance in the story! And of course, thanks for the reviews. I want to put smiley faces here but it won't show up fanfiction. Pouts.


End file.
